


and how she made it in

by Odyle



Category: Mad Men
Genre: F/M, Porn Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-02
Updated: 2011-08-02
Packaged: 2017-10-22 02:48:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/232914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odyle/pseuds/Odyle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being beneath him again is more familiar that she would have thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	and how she made it in

Being beneath him again is more familiar that she would have thought. No doubt that this is a negotiation. Peggy is careful to give no more than she gets.

His shirt is barely off and she is fumbling with the zipper on her dress when he pushes her gently back onto the bed. Don forces her dress off over her head as Peggy fumbles with his belt buckle. When they are both free of their clothes, it is immediately down to business. He pushes in with no warning, but she is ready for him.

She’s doing herself no favors. Two years out from beneath his shadow, away from his pull, and she only held out for thirty minutes before inviting him upstairs to her hotel room.

The comforter is scratchy against her back. There are so many other things to be thinking about: the scent of his cologne, the heat of his body, the lust in his eyes, how thin he has gotten since she last saw him. All Peggy can concentrate on is the comforter they didn’t pull down in their haste.

Donald Draper gives little praise, but his body is more forthcoming. She learns that she can extract a moan by dragging her nails down his back. If she can catch his bottom lip between her teeth and bite, he thrusts harder.

 _I guess everyone ends up here eventually,_ she thinks as he thrusts into her. _It just took me seven years longer than anyone else._

 

\---

 

It has been two years since they parted ways.

Peggy moved on from SCDP when Roger Sterling made it clear that while Don was for promoting her, no one else would let it through. The past two years have been glimpses of him at the Clio’s and snippets of gossip that filter in through the sales department of the new agency.

He’s divorced again. There were whispers that he’d become a drunk. Now they whisper that he’s handed over most of his work to the other creative types. Some said he’d gone upstate to a mental hospital for a few weeks.

 _He can’t be doing that badly,_ Peggy thinks as she watches him climb the stage to accept a Clio.

 

\---

 

She lights a cigarette and sits down in one of the chairs to smoke it. Don is sound asleep in the bed, an arm over his eyes to block out the light. Their clothes are in rumpled piles on the floor, and Peggy idly hopes there’s an iron somewhere in this room.

Their Clios sit next to each other on the bureau that stands opposite the bed. She wanders over to stare at them and knock the ash off her cigarette into the crystal ash tray that keeps the statuettes company. They are exactly the same except for the inscriptions, but Peggy studies them just to be sure.

“What are you doing?” Don asks groggily from the bed.

“Nothing,” Peggy says as she retreats.

“You can’t have mine. You’ll have to wait until next year to get another.”

“You think I’ll get another?”

Don pulls down the comforter and top sheet.

“I know you will. Now come back to bed.”

She puts out her cigarette in the ash tray on the nightstand and climbs into bed with him.

"If you're not careful, I'll win them both next year."

He doesn’t try to put his arm around her. Don smiles at her as if they haven’t gone two years without a word. She can’t explain it, but it sets her at ease.

“You’ve done well for yourself,” Don says.

And she can tell that he is being sincere.

“Thank you.”

**Author's Note:**

> This didn't turn out nearly as porny as I expected. I may write a few short ficlets to follow this one. Rest assured that those will be more in line with the spirit of porn battle.


End file.
